A New beginning
by Natalie Black
Summary: The world didn’t stop turning that fateful Halloween night. On November the first the sun still rose into the sky. Infact to many it shown brighter than it had in a very long time, but to Natalie Black it was the darkest sun rise she had ever faced.R
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. OK ,This is a new story that i started in stud hall. I thinkits not that bad but you might think diffrently. I have takin off my story what comes next becuase it was poorly writen, but I plan to try and rewrite it so if you liked it (which is highly unlikely) it will be back and hopefulluy it will be better then before. This story has some of the same characters as the last but this isent really a prequal to that. I will most likely write one onece I finish this one. Oh and i forgot to mention that iam really sorry for the point at which i left the last story. My computer had died yet again. Again iam very sorry to any one reading what comes next. now on with the story. Sincerly yours,Natalie Black _

The world didn't stop turning that fateful Halloween night. On November the first the sun still rose into the sky. Infact to many it shown brighter than it had in a very long time, but to Natalie Black it was the darkest sun rise she had ever faced. A new chapter of her life had begun, one that she would have to face alone.

Natalie sat alone by the fire in her grandfather's office. It all seemed like a dream. Ever since the head master had brought her here and told her what had happened she had been praying to wakeup with Sirius' arms wrapped around her. Dumbledore had left her a wile ago to tend to other matters. She had curled up in the chair by the fire and hadn't moved since. She simply stared it to its depths. She didn't even move when her grandfather returned followed by Remus Lupin.

"Natalie are you all right?" Remus asked approaching her the moment he came in.

"No Remus I'm not all right," She replied softly wile still staring in to the flames.

Remus knelled down in front of her so that he was right in her line of sight. Taking one of her delicate ivory hands in his he said, " Natalie its going to be ok, he is going to Azkaban for what he did."

" YOU CANT POSSIBELY THINK HE DID THIS!" she yelled pulling her hand free from his and standing.

"You cant possibly think he didn't," Remus replied calmly, "Natalie he was the secret keeper no one else could have betrayed them."

"He wouldn't," She cried, tears streaming down her face, "He would never do that. He loved them. James was his brother. He would die rather then betray them. I know he wouldn't do that."

"Natalie some people would do anything for power," He said softly, pulling her into his arms, trying to comfort her.  
"NOT SIRIUS!" she yelled pulling away from Remus, "He never in his life cared about power."

"Natalie, Remus please sit," the headmaster said calmly as he toke his own set at his desk. The both listened and toke their sets opposite the headmaster.

"First, Natalie, at the moment it does appear the Sirius betrayed Lily and James," he began calmly, Natalie started to say something but holding a hand up to stop her he continued, "I know you don't want to believe it but it is the only possible explanation."

"Just let me see him," she said softly almost in tears again.

"I'm sorry my dear but that is impossible." He replied somberly.  
Natalie stood quickly and walked the door. "There is nothing left for me to say to either of you except Good Bye."

"In that cause I suppose there is something you might want to have down at Hagrid's," her grandfather said kindly.

Natalie left the office without another word. She walked quickly down the gamekeepers small house on the Hogwarts grounds. "Hagrid?" she called out, but she realized she didn't need him to show her what she was looking for. There it was Sirius' prized possession his flying bike. It hit her then and there she had to leave. Leave the city, the country, perhaps the whole wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, I have her Chapter two for all of you. I do hope that you like it. Iam afraid as of late i have been a bit stuck on this story. I had started chapter two but onlu deleted it and wrote what i have here. Iam so sorry it is short but I simply have no ideas. I would absolutly adore hearing from all of you so please do review. Any ideas you do have are welcome. To all of you who have allready reviewed iam in you debt. Natalie_

Natalie pushed quickly through the crowd of people on busy New York sidewalk. Sirius motor bike, having been shrunk, lie safely in her bag. It had been two days since she had left Hogwarts. She had stopped by her home in Godric's hollow to pack a few necessary items before leaving. At first she didn't know where she was going but it became clear she needed someone.

Natalie had always been a strong and brave person. Or at least it appeared to those around her, but in truth she was only what she appeared to be because of those around her. She summoned her strength from those around her. Sirius had been what she lived for. He was the reason for the smile on her face and joy in her voice. She had been with those she loved only once before. When her father, a death eater, decided he didn't want her attending Hogwarts, and sent her to a school called Midnight Shadow for her sixth year. During that time she was not the person every one knew. She became a completely different person. One that was hide away from the world. She remained that way until she couldn't take the pain any more. While at her fathers home over the summer she had finally had anof and toke a sharp blade to her wrist She would have died had it not been for Sirius who had come that night to steel her away from her prison.

So after leaving Hogwarts she headed for the only friend she had left. Amy may have betrayed her once, but Natalie still counted her as a friend and she seemed to be the only one she had left. When she came to Amy's door she stopped for a second contemplating her next move. Before she could ring the bell a man came stumbling out. Amy stood in the door way.

"AND STAY OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING…."she trails off having notice Natalie standing, "Natalie what brings you here. I swear I haven't seen Sirius if that's what this visits about."

Natalie suddenly broke down in tears at her Husbands name. Amy was quick to put an arm around her and lead her in to the house. Amy sat he down on the over sized couch that occupied the living room.

"Now what is this all about?" She asked softly arm still around the crying Natalie.

Taking a deep breath Natalie started to explain, "V.. Voldemort killed Lily and James… Sirius is said to have betrayed them and to have killed twelve muggles along with Peter. They have taken him to Azkaban,"

"Iam so sorry," Amy said hugging her tightly.

"Amy I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless," She said softly. Her voice barley above a whisper.

"That's why you have me," Amy said with a smile, " you will stay here with me and we shall create a new life for you."


End file.
